Where is she?
by moony6
Summary: another reality, where the inner scouts, Starlight and Tuxedo are looking for the princess, but what if she has already been found...please read this new version...the chapter 6 is up!!!enjoy!!
1. prologue

Hello every one, I'm very happy that's my first fic and now I got a betta reader, my friend Amy, so please sit down and enjoy the trip.  
  
I'm just a little "frenchie girl" so please be kind and try to leave me a little review  
  
And don't forget that I don't own sailor Moon and the yada yada....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Where is she ?  
  
It was two years ago, when everything started, when the four Sailors inner were found, when Tuxedo arrived to help them, when the Starlight came to explain their true duty... now they have to find her...  
  
-" what in a bloody hell is happening here!!" screamed an enraged sailor Mars, " I thought that we had finished with those stupids youmas a year ago!", a cold wind passed in her long black hair who was now sticky with the blood of the monster, fines cuts in her arms seemed to make her look like a goddess of fight.  
  
The four sailors looked at each other, "I don't understand how they came back and even how they can be much more powerful that the last time" said a very exausted and sad sailor Mercury , the one who, with her blue- dark hair, looked like a faery, now was a poor little thing with blood spread on her fuku, "my statistic can't be wrong, we have already killed them", she finished tears in her eyes, "don't worry", said sailor Jupiter, " we'll kill them again, they will regret to have even come back , I swear!!" the amazone was so furious ,that the sky, like her, was going to explode, green eyes dangerously becoming dark with hatred.  
  
-"Calm down" said a very little voice, all the scouts looked to find the intruder but weren't able to find a clue, " Artemis, is that you? " asked sailor Venus "yes, I'm here, close to the flowers", in one leap, Venus was right at the spot and took him in her arms. The little white cat was wounded, " Ohh, Artemis I'm...so sorry , it's all my faut, I shouldn't have taken you with me tonight" said a choked Venus. She was, like the others, in a bad shape,  
  
her fuku had scratched almost every part of her body and blood was flowing from her forehead.  
  
-" No, it's not" the cat said with calm " everything will be alright, trust me, even if I don't know how yet".  
  
A moment of silence came and they slightly calmed down.  
  
- " Okay, said Mars, we 'll come back to the temple and speak about it, but I 'm pissed off !! why didn't Tuxedo baka and the Starlight show up tonight, they let us down with that that ....arghhhh I am not even able to give him a name that would express my mind !!". They all looked at her and laughed a little, the tension that had been here was now gone very very far away.  
  
- "So let's go" said sailor Jupiter, they all nodded and detransformed before going.  
  
In the temple, all the girls were thinking about the youmas, they had fought with those monsters a year ago, the monsters of Beryl , the Queen of Metalia, and they had survived and killed her with all their powers . It was a year ago but it seem so close.  
  
They remenbered everything and they were tired, so tired. And even more , it was also a year ago that they all had become sailors, and met Tuxedo, the prince Endymion of earth, who helped them every time he could. They had met too the Starlight, tree sailors of another galaxy with the mission to help them to find their princess. Yes their princess, Serenity of the moon who according to the legend was also, the princess of whole Galaxy, but where was she?  
  
Two years now and them,the Sailors , Tuxedo, and the Starlight hadn't found her yet.  
  
" Well, to start," Artemis said, "I will explain you the reason why Darien and the others didn't come tonight", " Oh yes", said a very angry Rei, " I will really appreciate to hear this magnificent story !!"  
  
Rei was Sailor Mars and because of that her personality was fire, she'll always tell the truth to you, even if it's not very nice, but she wasn't the only strong character in the team.There was Lita, alias Sailor Jupiter, famous for her friendshipness and her cooking but also because of her protectivness to them,able of doing very bad things if you messed up with her friends.  
  
"They is in a mission in the United States" said Artemis and very quickly added " where we will maybe find the princess"  
  
"Well, thank you for saying that to us now!!! Did you forget that we are in this sheet too?" said Lita, "ohhhh , please Lit calm down, I'm sure Artemis didn't mean to hide that from us " said Amy, alias Sailor Mercury the "genius" of the team ,always as calm as water " yes, she's right " added Minako, Sailor Venus, normaly their leader, but also scatterbrained , always loving joke and play matchmaker, " Artemis knows what to do , he's our guardian , don't forget that, and we have to manage it ALONE!! with no help, we're the Sailors , remember? Mina said.  
  
-" Alright..." said Rei, "what do we do now, the youmas have come back and they are more powerfull that ever, we did manage to kill one but it was not easy, so.... ?" she asked looking at all her friends .  
  
-" You're right, we have to understand why they returned and with who" said Lita, "Yes, but I think we must also find the princess, us or the others, but now, I'm almost sure it's has something to do with her ."added Amy, "err ... with who? Lita you speak about our next enemy, don't you?"said Mina , everyone looked at her and sweatdropped " Mina, I think that you're very tired" said Amy between wawes of laughter, " yes," said Rei, " let's go to sleep , we 'll think about everything tomorow", they all nodded and did just what they were told to do.  
  
Meanwhile, in the aeroport of the city , three people arrive, " finaly we're here" said a girl with turquoise hair, "yes, you're right Michiru, I think that is now going to happen fast, very fast, don't you think so Hime , Hime?" , "Ohh , sorry Haruka- chan I was in dreamland, you know, and stop calling me Hime my name is Usagi, understood!!!"  
  
" Yes, Tsukino san!" said the tall girl with short blond hair " Haruka –chan you're incredible calling me Usagi chan , it's no so hard , isn't it?" "yes, Kitten, I promise, I and Michi, will call you normaly", " I hope so ",said Usa spinning around to look for their luggages, the little blond-silver haired girl with big blue eyes, smiled looking at her friends, " so, we go now?"  
  
" yes" they added.  
  
To be continued......  
  
I hope you like it , please tell me and don't forget about the review  
  
LUV to all of you....  
  
KissKiss Moony 


	2. Losing hope

Hi everybody, I'm back and I hope you will enjoy this second chapter, thanks a lot to Amy, the best and fast beta in the world!!! Love you.  
  
Don't forget to tell me if you like or no in the review.  
  
Let's start!!  
  
Oh yes, disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon unfortunately, and yada, yada....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Losing hope  
  
  
  
A week had passed, and everyone was back.  
  
Darien and the Starlight: Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had come back quickly after the girls had told them what had happened.  
  
And the monsters keep on attacking the city every night, but unfortunately all the sailors and Tuxedo, weren't able to fight and kill easily one of those youmas.  
  
They seemed to gain more power and become more horrible at every fight.  
  
-"We can't handle that anymore" said an angry Yaten. He was the smaller one in the Starlight. His long silver hair put up in a ponytail, seemed to shine in the dawn.  
  
Here, they were tired, wounded in their soul and in their body. All night long they had fought a youma, and now they were trying to get their strength back in the park, but didn't succeed.  
  
How are we going to make it? thought Yaten, we can't keep on like that. Why? Why can we find you Hime? Why are we fighting? Shut up, you stupid moron!! You sound like an helpless little boy. Oh my god, I'm so exhausted that I talking to myself, great., the cold wind, brought him back to reality, the awful one.  
  
Here were all the Scouts, bleeding from everywhere, troubled, drained, and almost losing faith in their duty to save Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, he wasn't the only one lost in his thoughts.  
  
Trying to regain some oxygen after the battle, Rei was memored her dream.  
  
After the first fight, she had started to have strange nightmare about something that seemed to bring the darkness in the world.  
  
Rei was known to have faculty to have visions of the future, she was also a pretress who was able to read events in the fire. So that's why she was afraid of what she had recently seen.  
  
The beginning of the dream was dark, and frightening, and every thing was destroyed, but some mysterious thing, like light and heat, and a reassuring felling was flying out to help them, and then she was able to see the shadows of the saviors , they were three sometimes four , but she never saw them completely.  
  
Why, have I the felling that something is happening now sighed Rei Maybe I should tell the others about my dream as if someone could you make feel complete just in showing up, yeah… yeah like ...  
  
"Rei, did you hear what I said" asked Amy, "oups, sorry, what did you say?".  
  
"She said", said Darien in a muffled voice, "Rei, can we go all to your temple in order to rest a little, and to think about how we're going to handle this huge problem!!" he finished.  
  
Rei glared at him with hatred, she didn't like the "prince", for her he wasn't strong enough to be one of them. A guy who can only throw up some roses, what a joke! And her hatred was mutual.  
  
She looked at everyone in quiring, they all nodded.  
  
"Of course, you can! Why did you even asked, you know that it doesn't bother me!!" she sighed, how many times had she already explained that to Amy, but the blue haired girl was too shy and too polite to forget to ask. Ohhh, what a rude day and night thought a fatigued Sailor Mars.  
  
And with that they all began their way back to the temple in silent everyone with his own thoughts.  
  
"Did you see that, they aren't even able, all of them, to kill one youma with easiness!! I don't see a reason to handle with them!!" said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"You right, but what we are going to do now?" asked Neptune "They need us, you know that, right?"  
  
"Luna said to us to come to Japan for the help of the others Sailors, but what Sailors!! She never said that we had to help them, its no our fault if they are so... so worthless." finished Uranus.  
  
"Firstly, you don't mean that, and you know it, secondly, what will think Kitten of that? You can't forget that whole week she asked us to see them too, and you know how she is, don't you? She stomped one feet with impatience, so....? Said Neptune, with a soft charming voice.  
  
Uranus gulped down hard "okay, we'll see. By the way do you know where Usagi is?"  
  
"Yes, she is seating in the park, Why?", "Ohh, I wanted to take her with us at the Arcade, to see a good friend of mine, remember? … In the park!! But it's the way they left just ten minutes ago!!  
  
Ohh my ... we can't take the risk that she meets them!! Let's go! » said Uranus already at the bottom of the tree, where they had been watching the fight all night long.  
  
The two of them began to run in the void streets like it was a matter of life or death.  
  
Somewhere else nearby the park, the Sailors, now de-transformed, made for the temple.  
  
The temple was like their "office", located a little after the park; it was very handy for the meeting.  
  
They all look like very dog-tired and sleepy, all lost deeply in their reflections, walking hanged head, even not noticed the blond haired girl seating in the bench.  
  
She was looking at them with a great interest, and happiness was shining in her eyes, but quickly it faded away when the same beautiful cerulean eyes saw how much they were wounded, helpless.  
  
The first one who walked in front of her was Darien, followed closely by Seiya, and Yaten, a little behind were Taiki with Ami, Minako, and Lita, the last one was Rei.  
  
But at the moment she passed before Usa, she felt hardly on the ground. The others quickly turned over, but before they could do something, a blond- silver haired girl was at her side, helping her to stand.  
  
Rei was looking intensely at her, like she was an angel or a ghost, she was chocked.  
  
Here was, a complete stranger helping her with a smile spread on her features that could warm you like a hot sun. Her appearance was magic, she had never seen someone so beautiful, and she wasn't the only one thinking that right now.  
  
All the scouts were looking at her. Darien and Seiya were openly gaping at her like dogs.  
  
"Are you alright? You look very tired, if I may tell you. » said with a little enchanting voice the angel.  
  
"Yes, thank you", said Rei blushing furiously without noticing.  
  
"Take care of her, she needs rest just like all of you" said Usagi looking at the scouts, and she added  
  
"My name is...", " Kitten!!!" Usagi turned around to see Haruka-chan running. She was about to say something but was one more time cut off "We have to go, now!" said Haruka between two breathes  
  
"But..." was all she could say, before Haruka grapped her, to go away.  
  
All the scouts were chocked, "Who was she?" asked Darien, feeling deep sadness in his voice.  
  
  
  
To be continuing....  
  
I hope you enjoy it, if you have any idea for the following episode please tells me, thank you;  
  
LUVVV you.  
  
Don't forget to submit into the review, it's encouraging me.  
  
Kiss Kiss moony 


	3. Good news!

Hi, it's me again; I hope that you'll enjoy this third chapter. If you have any suggestion, I'm open to everything, well almost. And I thank my friend Amy (who is my beta) for helping, and because without her I'll be unlucky.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Everything here it's pure fiction.  
  
Take pleasure in this chapter!! And don't forget to submit even for nothing, because it's encouraging me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Good news?!  
  
  
  
After ten minutes of run, Haruka decided that it was enough distance between the Sailors and them, so she stopped. A drained Usagi was looking at her with some expectation in her eyes, and Haruka was going to answer her when suddenly they heard a beep coming from their bracelets.  
  
Haruka looked at her and said "After I'll explain you everything. But now we have to go to the airport to take Michiru and Luna."  
  
Earlier, when Michiru and Haruka were running to catch Usagi, they received a message from Luna saying that she had arrived and was waiting for someone to get her. So they decided, well Haruka decided, that Michi would go to the airport for Luna and that she would catch Usa.  
  
"Luna!!" said an enthusiastic Usagi forgetting the whole thing that had just happened.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go!!" she said almost screaming.  
  
Thirty minutes after, they all were in the way back to the house in Haruka's red car.  
  
Usagi was softly stroking the small black cat. She finally ended up with something to say to her: "So, where have you been all this time, Luna? You didn't even phone us, I was afraid that maybe something had happened to you, you know!!"  
  
The tiny cat with a crescent moon in her forehead, moved a little and finally said  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan. I'm alright, and as a matter of fact, I was looking for Hotaru- chan."  
  
"But why you didn't you tell us, we could have helped you to find her; and why did you go looking for her in the first place?" responded the princess.  
  
"I didn't want to loose time, that's why I sent you to Japan ahead of me, and I was looking for Hotaru to send her to do another task, that's all." and with that answer she was saying discretely that she wasn't going to tell anything more about it.  
  
Usa understood, she knew Luna very well and agreed almost every time with her so she didn't ask for further.  
  
And out of the blue, she remembered what happened with the Sailors and didn't waist time to ask about the behavior of Haruka.  
  
"Oh!! Haruka-chan, I didn't forget about what you did in the park, so I am waiting for a good explanation!!" she said, trying to look bad but knowing it wasn't working.  
  
"Well, you know…" the short blond haired girl began to say, not knowing really well how she would explain to the little Bunny that the Sailors she had seen were useless. Of course she couldn't tell her like that, because Usagi would not accept that. She would say something like "Bad or good it doesn't matter, they are Sailors and that's all." and if truth be told she would be right.  
  
But they had no time to waste with people who couldn't protect her or even worse put her in any risk, so she decided to lie.  
  
"Well, you know, firstly they don't remember you yet, and it would be a little strange with the whole story, and secondly I think you shouldn't be around them, because they are…." said Haruka looking at Michiru for help.  
  
Michiru wasn't completely thinking like Haruka. Yes they were useless and out, but why couldn't Usagi be their friend?  
  
Michiru seeing the look from Haruka took her chance.  
  
"You know" said Michi looking at Usagi "you can be their friend without them noticing that you're the princess, it's more secure, isn't it ?" she said , glancing at Haruka who in the same time had caught the steering wheel violently and was now staring angrily at the road.  
  
Usagi was excited even if she wasn't proud to lie to them but she wanted to see how they all were.  
  
"I'm so happy, and eager, I have already an idea of how I will become their friend" she said hastily.  
  
.  
  
So cool!! Finally I will meet them truly, their personality, the way they behave, not like in the park where they were so tired. I have been waiting for this moment for so long, and they are my age, well almost. I could talk to them about my teenager's problem, okay I don't really have one, but ohhhh I'm so happy I can't breathe. thought an euphoric Rabbit.  
  
In front of the car, Haruka who was very furious in the first place was now slightly smiling because of the expression of her princess. Yes she seems so joyful about it.  
  
Well, I think I have no choice about it renounced Haruka, putting the car in the garage.  
  
Luna who had said nothing regarding the entire story but had listened to it from top to bottom, wanted to know more about the restriction that the two Sailors had against the others.  
  
She had been waiting patiently for Usagi to go for a walk to ask them.  
  
"So, can you tell me, why in the first place you don't want the others to know about the princess. Are you afraid that maybe they will take her away from you?" said the cat sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not. The Sailors…. and I will talk because I know someone who can control herself" said Michiru looking with a smile to Haruka "They are hopeless. They didn't succeeded, all of them, to kill one youma with easiness. They really don't match. Unfortunately we came to Japan for nothing."  
  
"She is right Luna" added Haruka.  
  
"Well" responded the cat, "I have to catch sight of them, to picture really how bad they are. It's not that I don't trust you but I think you are too protective about the princess." she whispered staring at Haruka.  
  
"We'll see if we can do something with them or not." she finished.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------  
  
In the meantime, in another part of the city, the other Sailors were sleeping. They had decided that today they would not go to the school because they were tired, so tired that they felt in a deep sleep at Rei's, even Darien who had an apartment felt there.  
  
Minako was snoozing peacefully. She had not slept like that for a week. She was dreaming about the girl, they were friends, good friends; she was so perfect, so warm. That felt so pleasurable.  
  
But she wasn't the only one to sleep well the others too, even if they hadn't dreams about the girl. Every one was serene for the first time in a week.  
  
Rei was having once more her vision.  
  
But it wasn't exactly the same as usually. Now it wasn't a nightmare.  
  
But rather a conquest. They were fighting and wining against the Evil.  
  
The saviors she had seen before were there with them. And all of a sudden was a tender, loving feeling, right beside her. She had to know who the sensation was. She turned around and saw her, the girl in the park.  
  
Brutally she woke up with a little whimper. And had difficult to regain a normal breathing.  
  
She stayed like that for a while, before deciding to get up.  
  
She was in the garden, thinking again and again about her dream and about someone, when she heard a familiar tone.  
  
"Can't sleep? Need a cup of tea?" asked Lita who was now standing right beside her.  
  
"Ohhh Lita…. I'm so confused. I was dreaming about this girl. Please tell me that I am not crazy. That you feel the same way than me when you see her. Please?"  
  
"Well. If it can reassure you… yes." said Lita and suddenly she added "You know that Minako is speaking at loud when she sleeps? I don't have one clue about whom, but it seems that she had real fun" she finished in giggles.  
  
This sentence was to lighten up a bit the unpleasant feeling that was whirling around them for a while. And it's was working.  
  
"So! What about the tea? I can't drink it without one or two cookies, you know that, don't you?" said the pretress smiling and cheering  
  
"Go ahead. I have something to do" said Lita.  
  
Lita was looking for Amy. She was "sent" by her to know how Rei was feeling. She was the only one in the team who was very close to the fire girl. Certainly because they shared almost the same temperament. But now she had to do something for her. She will not allow that her friend suffered.  
  
Amy was right. Rei is not feeling well. She is not like the one I knew so perfectly. It's because of those visions; she is so exhausted because of those nightmares. And she is not the only one. It's like we are all wasted. What's happening to us? And why, in the name of God, this girl that we absolutely know nothing about affects us so badly? For God's sake, we just saw her for two minutes!! Thought Lita angrily.  
  
In another room of the temple, the boys were now awake and were speaking about the fight, the lost princess and, yes about the girl. The gorgeous girl that crossed their way.  
  
  
  
And in another part of the City, in a books shop, was a blond –silver haired girl with two odd bun's in her head, which was now looking for some History and Arithmetic books to buy.  
  
  
  
To be continued……..  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope that you liked it. And you will enjoy soon the rest.  
  
Pleeeaaaase!!! Don't forget to submit in the review. I have the feeling that I am repeating myself, but it is really cheering me up.  
  
Luvv all of you  
  
Kiss Kiss moony. 


	4. First Day! part one

First of all, I'm really sorry for how they always cut my text; I'm a little upset about it, so excuse me for the presentation, I really do try my best.  
  
I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and well good read.  
  
Don't forget to submit it's cheering me up.  
  
Big big thanks to my dear friend Amy for the help and for supporting me.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, unfortunately, this story is pure fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: First day!! - Part one-  
  
  
  
Two day had passed since their first encounter in the park.  
  
Usagi was so anxious about the day that was coming that she had set the alarm for seven o'clock. But she didn't succeed to sleep all night so when the moment arrived she got up before the clock ring and switch it off.  
  
Oh my God!!! I have to hurry up; I don't want to be late for my first day. I am so excited. I am going to meet them. I am going to meet them!!!! Thought an energized Usagi, joy shining in her eyes.  
  
After finishing cleaning up and dressing she closed her room and sped to the kitchen.  
  
If I don't want to be late I have to go now because it takes me almost thirty minutes to arrive there and … She was cut off by a deep sleepy voice.  
  
"Usagi? What are you doing so early in the morning?" asked Haruka rubbing her eyes like a kid who hasn't sleep enough. She was with Luna, who was also looking intensely at the rabbit.  
  
Finally the fluffy black cat asked "Why are you dressed like that? Where are you going?"  
  
Usagi was smiling with all her heart. Spinning around to show her dress, she said with cheerfulness "You like it? I was on my way to school!! Isn't it a good idea" she added triumphantly.  
  
"What!!!" said the others screaming, sending the same way the poor bunny on the ground chocked by them attitude.  
  
"But you can't go!" said Luna "You have already finished school, don't you remember! You have an outstanding ability, and you could be now attending college." said Luna calmly like if she was talking to a girl who had amnesia.  
  
"She is right "added Haru. Trying to control herself.  
  
"Thank you. But I already knew that." said Usagi a little offended by their attitude.  
  
"I wanted to be with the others so I registered myself to their school two days ago. And you said that I could be their friend without telling them who I really am, didn't you?" she finished leaving for the door.  
  
The others were aghast.  
  
And before Haruka could say something like – "hell no, you're not going to be with them!!"- Usagi was already in the street screaming "Sorry, I have to go or I will be really late." And in a shout she had disappeared in a run.  
  
"I can't believe it" said an astonished Haruka.  
  
"Well you know if that's what she wants" said the cat peacefully.  
  
"No! I don't intend her to see them all the time, every day. When Michiru had spoken about being friends with them she didn't mean like that!" said the short blond haired girl briskly.  
  
"So what did you want?" asked the cat with a little malice in her voice.  
  
"I don't know!!" said a worried Haruka.  
  
"Well, think about it." Said Luna moving to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was in a full speed in the direction of her new school.  
  
I'm almost there. I'm almost there. Just turn at this corner and I will almost…  
  
"Ouch…" and she fell right on the top of the most solid thing she never felt in her whole life.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" asked a concerned voice who was under her.  
  
She quickly stood up to let the man get up too.  
  
"Ohh, I am so sorry please excuse me, I'm so confused." she said with a gloomy expression on her face.  
  
The man was smiling and giggled a little to her expression. "You don't have to be so sad, it's nothing really" he added with sincerity in his voice.  
  
Usagi was deeply looking at him, she didn't see first how handsome he was, but now, she did. He had big blue eyes that seemed really clear, short blond hair; he was tall and gave the impression to be kind and perceptive.  
  
"Thank you for you gentleness" said Usagi "I have to go or I will be really late, I am sorry again" she said beginning to run again thinking that something in him seemed to remember her someone she knew but now didn't have one hint of who it was.  
  
She was already far away from him when he realised what had happened.  
  
What was that? thought an amazed Andrew I never saw a more gorgeous girl in all my life. Darien will never believe me when I will tell him that a goddess felled on me. I hope I will see her again. He added making is way to the Arcade, the play game centre that he owned.  
  
Usagi arrived five minutes later at school. And, yes, she was late.  
  
But the director had accepted with ease her apologies. Of course how many directors can boast off of having a genius in their school?  
  
He was leading her to her future class. And at each steps she was more and more nervous. And then they got there. He entered to speak to the teacher and after he walked out and with a smile whispering cheering.  
  
When she got in the professor had finished to introduce her: the new student from the United States. And everyone was rigid on their seats. The most beautiful schoolgirl had entered in their class, and one rank behind the class was staring exceedingly at her, don't believing their own eyes.  
  
.And suddenly Rei stood up and with a soft voice said: "You."  
  
But not soft enough because everyone in the period stared at her with surprise and the teacher said with a little anger in her voice "Miss Hino please seat, now!!"  
  
Unbelievable she had told them to be polite with the new scholar and looked at that, was thinking Miss Haruna their teacher.  
  
She turned to look to the new one, wishing deeply that she would be a good student.  
  
"Please Miss Tsukino you have an empty chair right beside Miss Mizuno, here." she said pointing to the chair that was standing right near the short blue-dark haired girl.  
  
Usagi smiled Yes!! She thought I will be entirely in the rank of all the Sailors and nearby to Mercury. I am so pleased!!"  
  
Finally she sat and began to open her book and her notebook, like it was usual and without looking at them or giving the impression of being excited by the fact that she had already met them.  
  
I can't believe that she is sitting next to me. And why did I feel like that. I have to see in my computer maybe she is some monster with the mission to affect us sentimentally, and … I am crazy…she can't be a monster but I will verify if only to be sure. Why am I feeling so, so agreeable. Ohh my, I love that feeling. That's it!! I am creepy!! Thought a perturbed Amy, looking with distress to the others for help and wishing that she was telepath. But no one saw the signs.  
  
Rei was deeply in her thoughts, Lita was fuming to herself, Minako was openly dreaming about something, Taiki was acting like nothing had happened, Yaten was thinking intensely too and Seiya was still gaping at the beauty.  
  
Well, the poor Amy didn't have a lot of chance against this "monster".  
  
While Amy was thinking, Usagi had put all her strength to restrain herself to look at them, but it was really difficult, so finally she gave up and watched intensely "Miss Mizuno". Amy in her "pain" had lost one of her papers who had fell to the ground. With gentleness Usa picked up the piece and with a large smile she said "excuse me, but I think this is yours I found it on the flour."  
  
She stretched her arm to give the paper but Amy abruptly jerked away with so much noise that all the class looked at her and the others too.  
  
She apologised quickly, blushing with shame because of the sound she had made and because of her reaction to Usagi.  
  
She looked at the others who wanted to know what had happened. She just murmured to them: "nothing."  
  
When she turned to tell the new one that she was sorry about her behaviour, she just saw a sad human being who was now deeply thinking with desolation.  
  
The smile of Usagi was lost and Amy wasn't the only one to notice that, the others did too.  
  
The reaction of Amy had hurt the love that seemed to glow around the new student,  
  
She was feeling ashamed about that. Why did she suffer so much about it? She didn't even know her. Was the pain there because she had hurt Usagi? She didn't know but was now resolute to give the hugest apologies to her.  
  
Rei didn't know what had happened between Amy and the new girl, but she couldn't bear the sad look on the face of HER angel even for Amy. When did she become so caring about someone that she almost didn't know? She was thinking a little lost in a big maze of sentiments that seem to spread in all her soul.  
  
Lita who was irritated in the first place, with the unexpected appearance in the class of the girl who had turned their world up side down, was now depressed about the expression on her face. Yes she didn't like doing something wrong and the comportment that she began to have in her presence was now pressing her a lot. She didn't want to cause pain to someone who seemed so nice. She will not judge her.  
  
Minako looked sad. Yaten and Taiki seemed like usual occupied with something more appealing.  
  
But Seiya had seen the entire scene and was a little angry against Amy who for him had overreacted.  
  
Meanwhile the little rabbit was thinking once more about what had happened and she always arrived to the same point: they were afraid of her or they didn't want her like a friend or nothing else.  
  
They hate me. How was I not able to see it with my "outstanding ability ".And why? Did they feel unpleasant in my poor company? thought Usa.  
  
The bell of the school made her come back to reality. She packed her stuff promptly in her bag and stood up quickly to get away from here.  
  
Seeing that Amy arise swiftly too and letting all her things on the table she ran to the girl.  
  
"Please." she said with a tiny voice "please excuse me for my manners. I am really sorry I don't know what happened to me. You surprised me and that was scary too. I am really sorry to have given you a terrible sensation, please accept my regrets." finished Amy looking truly at Usagi.  
  
Usagi raised her head to see the blue haired girl and she smiled "Of course I forgive you. Don't be sorry it was nothing" she said. Yes that was a lie. She had felt horrible but everything was now gone as fast as they had come.  
  
"Thank you." said Amy and she introduced herself to her and Usagi did the same too.  
  
"Did you want to meet my friend? I think they will be glad to know you. You're the girl that we encountered in the park Monday, right?" asked Amy now heading back with Usagi to the class.  
  
"Yes" responded the bunny and added "you know I will be glad to meet your friends too."  
  
"So, come on" say Amy who was entering back to the period.  
  
Usagi looked at the girl in front of her with wide eyes and she shuddered.  
  
I hope everything will be alright. I can't tell them the truth but I think they will in a little while understand because they are my warriors, my sailors. And they will protect the world with all their life. Did you really think Haruka that I didn't understand why you at first didn't want me to meet them? Even if they are not very powerful, they are sailors. And to be a sailor it's not wearing a fuku and having extraordinary powers. It's to have faith in the future, in the people that you love, that you care about, in everything in the world. Soon I will teach you that Haruka.  
  
And you will realize the truth about our duty. Soon.  
  
"Tsukino –san are you coming in?" asked Amy shyness in her voice.  
  
"Yes, sorry. I was like ordinary in my dreamland" said joyfully the rabbit, "So let's go in the class" she added.  
  
  
  
To be continuing…….  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I tried to speak about everyone but its not very easy so please don't be angry against me. I promise you I do my best.  
  
Please don't forget about the review it's important, well for me, but it's important.  
  
  
  
Luvvv all of you  
  
Kiss Kiss moony 


	5. First Day! part two

Hey, it's me again I hope you will like the part two. Sorry for the late. I excuse myself again for all the mistakes I may make. I'm really sorry but you know I really try to do my best and it's not easy to write in English as it is not my mother tongue. So please don't burn me.  
  
So enjoy.  
  
And big big thanks to Pukka (^_^)………  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor moon and every thing in this fic is pure fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: First Day!! - Part two-  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previously in part one:  
  
"Tsukino-san are you coming in?" asked Amy shyly  
  
"Yes, sorry. I was as usual in my dreamland" said joyfully the rabbit, "So let's go in the class"  
  
she added.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
When she entered she saw no one, everybody was gone.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked a little stunned because she hadn't realized that they had talked so long. How didn't she see anyone go out?  
  
"Well, I had expected them to be here, but it seems like they didn't really wait for me" said Amy packing her stuff.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where we can find them, they are surely eating in the backside of the school. You are coming with me, right? I will introduce you to everyone. It's not bothering you to eat with us, is it? Or you have already planned something else?" Amy asked quickly, afraid that the girl wouldn't have lunch with her.  
  
Please say yes. Please say yes. I want to introduce you to the others. Please say yes!! She though desperately.  
  
"Errr... Yes if it doesn't bother them why not? But I don't have any food with me because I thought I would have lunch at home." Usa said with a tiny voice, almost to herself.  
  
"Don't worry. Lita always brings tons of food with her!!" said Amy, relaxing to her answer.  
  
  
  
In the backside, everyone was sitting in the grass, eating and discussing about Amy and the new girl. Artemis had joined them as usual. He was listening deeply to everything they could say and was beginning to become very angry against them. Had they forgotten their duty?  
  
"Can you please shut up a little!!" said a furious cat, "How can you, all of you, only think about this girl? You should be concentrating on our problem! You know Youmas!!!! And I don't want to hear anything about this girl again!! Do you understand me?" finished Artemis with fire.  
  
Everyone was astonished by his speaking.  
  
But at the same moment Amy arrived, accompanied by Usagi.  
  
"Hi everybody!! Thank you for waiting for me!!" she said mimicking an angry face.  
  
"I wanted you to meet someone" she added and turning around she called "Tsukino-san come on."  
  
And there she appeared in front of all of them with a little smile and blushing.  
  
"Hello" she said in a whisper, "I hope I don't bother you" she added blushing now a deep crimson.  
  
"Of course not!! Added quickly Seiya and Rei throwing away all the Artemis's speech.  
  
"I will introduce you to everyone" said Amy:  
  
"Here these two are Seiya and Rei, the blond-haired one is Minako, "Hi" said Mina. Here are Taiki and Yaten and this is Lita, and I almost forgot the little downy white cat Artemis" Amy finished rapidly, seeing that the cat was not really ecstatic about this encounter.  
  
"Please seat down" said Lita, "So let's talk about you. You are coming from the USA, aren't you? How is it over there?" she added.  
  
Usagi was seating next to Minako and Rei, in front of the other.  
  
"Well, it's very beautiful and to much too because everything has to be big and phenomenal, but I like it, and………………" she began to create stories and stories.  
  
She really didn't like to lie but how could she tell them the true? So during a good part of the afternoon she talked about her and learnt everything about them too. Well, more or less, because evidently they wouldn't tell her that they were the Sailors.  
  
Artemis, who was complaining earlier, was now really enjoying being there with her. She was so calm and peaceful. He liked being with her especially when she was stroking him the way she did, with a tenderness he had never felt in Minako's arms or any other's.  
  
"I want to thank you for the other day in the park" said Rei.  
  
"Ohh no it was nothing. I m really sorry that I couldn't talk with you there but my friend Haruka is a little crazy" Usagi said blushing furiously at these memories, and because of the shame she was right now feeling deeply.  
  
"So you live with your family?" asked Minako.  
  
"Well, no my parents decided to stay in the United States, so I live with my two good friends ,Haruka that you have quickly seen and Michiru. They study at the University."  
  
"Really?" said Yaten "The three of us" he said pointing the other boys "are living alone too, but its cool. We have a lot of work because of our jobs, but living alone is great: More independence!" he finished cheerfully.  
  
"But aren't you sad to be alone all the time and never see your family?" she asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"No. It's okay. Moreover, we are all together" he added looking at the others who were smiling.  
  
"Ohh... And can I ask you what kind of work you do?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You don't know!!!" screamed Minako "They are idols. Haven't you ever heard their songs???" she asked, not believing her ears.  
  
"Well" said Usagi a little scared of Mina's attitude "No. I'm really sorry" she said now facing the famous idols like a little girl that would have done something really bad.  
  
They all began to giggle a lot seeing her face. She was so adorable, so perfect.  
  
  
  
Luna, who was not in mood to hear the complaints of Haruka, all day, had followed her little princess. Without any bad reason, she was afraid that something would not happen like the little one wanted. She was so fragile; she didn't want her to be demoralized. And she wanted to see them too, it was now two years since the last time she had seen the small team.  
  
When she finally found her she was here: between all of them, listening carefully to something that was saying a silver haired man with green eyes.  
  
Oh my… they have grown up. They seem so mature. I'm happy to observe that everything seems alright, but who are those guys who look like girls too, it's strange, but what's that… thought Luna, looking particularly at Usagi's laps Artemis… It's him. I can't believe it. He is alive. Does he remember me? Oh my god I have to know. thought an overexcited Luna.  
  
It was now five o'clock and Usagi had to go back home before Haruka would send the Army after her.  
  
She said sorrowfully goodbye to every one, patted Artemis once more and stood up to go.  
  
She felt like a new person or getting a new beginning, the first day wasn't finished yet, and she was impatient to be tomorrow. So she went back, excited to tell the others everything about this day.  
  
Meanwhile all the day, Haruka had been fuming against Michiru and herself.  
  
This day she had wanted to introduce Usagi to her cousin, but Usagi had to go and meet those parasites, those Sailors who didn't deserve to even see her.  
  
She was pacing furiously the kitchen waiting impatiently her princess.  
  
She hasn't even taken food for her lunch with her and she isn't coming back. Where can she be?   
  
"Calm down." said a peaceful voice behind her. It was Michiru. "She will be here soon." she added, giggling about her dear friend's attitude.  
  
"Ohh you!! Please I don't want to hear anything coming from you. It's your entire fault"  
  
"No it's not. And you know It." said serenely Michi "You know that she does whatever she wants to do, so please spare me the details about my betrayal, ok?" she finished.  
  
Haruka was now very irritated but said nothing.  
  
At the same time Usagi arrived like a flower. She was so happy, that if a smile could bring gold the entire house would be full of it. She didn't even see the tension that was established here.  
  
"Hi!! You will never believe me about today .It was so wonderful!" She said spinning around the two others. "Had you two have a good day?" she asked now directing herself to the cookie box.  
  
Michiru started to giggle and Haruka was just stunned with her little bunny's behavior.  
  
"Yes, almost", said Haruka, realizing her mistake about her attitude and deciding not to scream after her.  
  
"Cool" said Usa with her mouth full of cookies. "Where is Luna?"  
  
"I don't have a clue" said sincerely Michiru, "me neither" added Haruka.  
  
  
  
Luna had stayed to watch the other Sailors when Usagi had left, obviously to go back home. Luna wanted to know everything she could about Artemis presence with them.  
  
She could remember very well how, two years ago, when they weren't the sailors yet, she had given them their transformation pens: she had never appeared to them, but just had dropped the pens on their pillows with a note where had been wrote the few lines used for the change.  
  
She had made sure that they would all one time transform this way they would remember their past. Well, not all their past but the part that they keep in mind the fact that they have to save the world from all the dangers.  
  
At this time she didn't stay with them because she had to find the princess and then had no moment.  
  
She also didn't know that Artemis was there: did he know that she was the one who had given them their pens? Did he know that she was here, alive again? All those questions were now struggling in her mind.  
  
She had to know, she had to see the truth, to see if now she wouldn't still be along, to understand everything, so she would follow them, him her lost love, forgetting about the three strange guys.  
  
  
  
At this time Darien had had a bad day: he had arrived late to the university and had no choice but help two new students from the USA who would be beginning their first day the next morning. He had to introduce them to the magnificent world of University so it would mean no time left for him. And of course the new students were girls; he was already preparing himself to be glued with no chance to throw them away.  
  
He was standing on his balcony and was looking deeply at the moon. It was by now almost seven o'clock, the night had fallen rapidly, and all he could think that how his life was a mess, a big big mess according to him.  
  
He was Tuxedo karmen, the prince of the earth, and Darien the future doctor but in spite of all these names and functions he didn't have anything, he was lost. It seemed to him that all was only an immense masquerade and when it would be over, he would start a new life with everything he didn't have. With love.  
  
But there was a difference in comparison with the other times when he had thought about his life, now "She" appeared to him when he was sad. This girl, this fallen angel, who was she, where was she, what had she to do with him? He had no clue but now had a real mission: find her.  
  
Yes he had to find the princess too, but he never saw her yet she might exist; but for him she was still something that cannot be reached, unlike the angel he had seen in front of him so his choice was made.  
  
  
  
And this night everyone was happy, about their new meetings, their new goals, their beginnings, about life that seemed for once to be nice to them, about everything, the joy to be all together, and about the fact that Youmas didn't seem to shown up for the first night since a while .  
  
  
  
In another part of the city, three girls were fighting against two monsters. They killed them easily without leaving any trace of their passage.  
  
"Well, we do a better job, don't we?" said Sailor Uranus going away with Neptune.  
  
"Yes, you do." said the third Sailor, Sailor Moon, in a sad whisper.  
  
"Yes, you do." she repeat to herself, looking intensely and sorrowfully at the moon. "Please help me." She pleaded softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued……………………………………………………….  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it; I will do my best to write the more rapidly I can.  
  
Thanks again to my friend Pukka who had a hard job I assure you.  
  
Please don't forget the review it encourages me, and I like it. :p  
  
  
  
Luvvv all of you  
  
Kiss Kiss moony 


	6. Something missing?

Hi it's me again, I'm sorry for the delay but you know I try to write an interesting story. So please be patient. I expect that you'll like it. Please enjoy your reading. Don't forget to review  
  
Please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon even if I wanted so don't sue me this fic is pure fiction!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Something missing?  
  
  
  
Half a week had passed after the first day, Usagi was now going to school joking with the sailors, learning more about their feelings and about the things they all loved.  
  
She was always talking about everything and of course about boys above all with Minako. The two of them became also good on playing matchmakers; initially Usa was very surprised about that. It was a strange game that Mina enjoyed playing, but after all she was Sailor Venus, the sailor of Love and Beauty.  
  
She was learning how to cook with Lita : she was usually not very good at it but she kept on trying and in front of her determination Lita became more and more interested in her, her last resentment again her was now lost.  
  
With Amy and Taiki she was learning about literature especially books that were about some past history, sure enough she didn't reveal too much of her intelligence. After all they were the clever ones of the team, weren't they?  
  
Seiya and Rei were another story because the two of them seemed unfortunately pretty glued to her so she had always very difficult moments when the time to come back home would arrive, as they didn't want to let her go. They seemed, well…..like trapped in her joy and happiness that appeared to be very strong, like super glue.  
  
And at last was Yaten who was the only one who seemed, in the first look, not to pay attention to her but that was just a misconception, indeed he liked to talk about his future life, his hope and his future career to her. He was only talking to her when nobody could see the bond between them. Because for him, that link was very important. Like a gift.  
  
But in spite of that something was missing.  
  
It was strange because she didn't really know what, but Usagi was feeling like she had forgotten some one or something but who, what? Artemis? No he was always with them. Maybe it was the fact she wasn't really near Haruka and Michiru these days? No…They were very busy with their work they had in the university so they didn't feel the lack of her presence. And for Luna, well she had seemed very happy for some time past. Wonder why? Thought slyly Usa thinking about some white cat named Artemis.  
  
So what do I blurt out?  
  
She was thinking really hard about it when she finally decided to get in the kitchen to eat something. Haruka and Michiru were working about some paper on the table and were arguing about someone.  
  
"What a jerk!!" was saying a venomous Haruka. "Talking to us that way! Who does he think he is? I want to kick his ass so badly!!!"  
  
"Calm down" said Michi "you're right he's a jerk but we can't do anything" she added.  
  
"Yes we can!!!! Let's go kick his ass!!!" responded Haruka.  
  
"Errr… sorry but who are you talking about?" asked the rabbit with a tiny little voice.  
  
"Ohh, kitten we haven't seen you coming in." Said Haruka scowling herself for speaking like that near their princess.  
  
"We are talking about the student who had the honour to introduce us to the university, he was very unpleasant and so self-confident, and really some…you know… …….a jerk. Don't worry, kitten" Michiru said, seeing that the little one seemed very sorrowful about that.  
  
"Yes" added Haruka "forget about that it's our problem and well now it is also Darien Shield!!"she said bitterly.  
  
Usagi was disturbed by the name, where had she heard it? The name sounded familiar to her but why? Well she thought I will remember when it will be necessary. I'm tired of searching something that I don't even know.   
  
  
  
In the meanwhile, Luna was out, spying Artemis once more.  
  
Since the last time she had learnt a lot about him: - firstly that he was living with Minako, and she didn't really enjoy this news, as she was a little jealous, - secondly that he really didn't remember anything about her and their past and that almost broke her, but she was determined to stimulate his memories, - thirdly that he was very very clumsy and didn't know truly how to act with the sailors.  
  
So ok he was lost like the others but Hey!! She liked him. Well no!! She loved him!!!  
  
The night had fallen too quickly and she unfortunately couldn't stay here anymore otherwise they would feel her with their powers, so she decided to leave the temple and go back to home. She was picturing again and again how she would act with him when their first meeting would come.  
  
  
  
In the temple everyone had arrived and they were sitting and eating some cookies that Lita had baked.  
  
They had been called up for an emergency meeting about strange events that had been happening lately.  
  
"Ok is everyone here?" Rei began to ask.  
  
"No. Darien has not arrived yet" said shyly Ami.  
  
"Of course!! He never arrived in time once, always thinking that he's the more crucial thing in the world even for us, who does he think he is? Was almost yelling Rei "I hate him!!" she added but before she could say anything more she was interrupted by a strong and deep voice behind her "Don't worry, you know that it's reciprocal." everyone turned around to see Darien standing next to the open door. "Sorry, for the delay" he added with a little smirk on his face, "I was helping Andrew in the Arcade"  
  
"Ok, said Artemis" hoping that the Prince and the Pyro would stop their argument before the war began.  
  
"If I asked all of you to come today it's for a good reason. I heard rumors about three angels who would have arrived to help us with all the monsters that are in this city.  
  
And before you all ask me who they are and why everyone is saying that they are rescuers, I just want to tell you that the only thing that I know it is that other youmas have attacked in the same time when we were fighting against another and every time they are beaten up by some strangers, the three famous angels. Now the questions are who are they, and are they friends or not?" said the cat quickly, trying to catch his breath.  
  
The others were astonished bye the revelation and bye the extreme capacity that had had Artemis to speak that way. But the most important was the three angels.  
  
"So, what do we have to do?" asked quietly Minako, "I mean we have to know if they are really angels or if they have powers like us, or if they are………." She was babbling out very quickly as she was confused with her thoughts.  
  
"Calm down Mina we are all in the same mess and we will find out everything I assure you. Take a cookie." said Lita showing the plate full of food to her.  
  
"Ok, first, I think.." began Amy, "that we have to see if they are real, then try to talk to them of course if the first point is true, don't we? What do you think guys?" she asked looking at the group.  
  
"You're right, we have to learn the more we can about them and then look for them" said softly Taiki.  
  
"I will see in the Sacred Fire too, for more information." said Rei.  
  
"And I think we have, all of us, to be on our guard, as we don't know if they are evil or good." added Seiya.  
  
"Ok" said Darien, "Is that all? Because I have had a hard day and I'm tired." He added complaining. And before Rei came with a bloody retort Yaten stood abruptly and looked at him as if he was some sort of loser and said "Yes. It's finished you can go back to your lonely and poor life, like the scum bag that you are!!"  
  
Darien only smirked and stood right in front of him, showing the big difference between their statures and sizes, and left like he didn't care about what they all could think about him.  
  
"What a jerk!!! Have you seen that?" said Rei with hatred.  
  
"We have, we have." said Lita who wanted to stop the future criticizes on the Prince.  
  
Why? Well it was because she was the only one to know very clearly who he was.  
  
Yes she knew him .Like him she was an orphan and because of that she understood really well the feeling of pain that spread in his body, this feeling of loneliness that seemed to be eternal. She had friends, good friends and it was why she was so protective with them, but for him it was another story, it seemed that he had put walls all around him  to be sure no one would ever see the real Darien.  
  
Lita was concerned about him, she was sometimes afraid that something bad would appear.  
  
  
  
Darien didn't want to go home, he was feeling shoddy. Even if he hadn't argued with Yaten, he could feel deeply the pain that theses words had done to him.  
  
He decided to go for a little walk in the park, beside the rose's bed. It was its favourite.  
  
Well for something that had to be relaxing, he didn't expect that at all: here, were three girls in fuku who were fighting against two Youmas.  
  
And they were battling with easiness as if it was nothing. He observed deeply to known all he could about them.  
  
No doubt could subsist, they were sailors; but who?  
  
There was one with yellow fuku and short blond hair, one wore a blue fuku and blue hair similar to turquoise, and there was another one with a white fuku near to her waist with different colours in a row like a rainbow. She had beautiful blond-silver long hair and blue eyes like the sky, and she seems so powerful.  
  
He was so fascinated bye them that he didn't even see the attack that was coming near him, and before he could react he was saved by her.  
  
"Are you alright" she asked him with fright in her voice.  
  
"Errr…Yes I think so….Thank you." Darien finally managed to say.  
  
Beside that the two others had handle with the monsters. The one with the short hair looked at him severely, as if she wanted to kill him but she just said coldly "Let's go, now!"  
  
And they began to walk away, but the one who saved Darien looked at him warmly and said smiling "Take care of yourself, ok?" and before he could say anything she had vanished.  
  
Darien was speechless. The girls existed and they were really strong.  
  
And he had been saved by an angel. What else could happen? What disturbed him was the way the one with yellow-golden fuku looked at him, so angrily .But why?  
  
Well unfortunately now he had to return quickly to the temple to tell the others what he had just seen.  
  
"Ohh my… I really didn't have luck these times."Said aloud the dark-haired man, walking his way back to Rei.  
  
"I can't believe that!! It was him!!" said Haruka  
  
"Yes. I wonder what he could be doing in the park that late, don't you think it's strange?" asked Michi.  
  
"Well you known that don't affect me. It's his problem." Said Haru.  
  
"What are you talking about? You know the guy I saved tonight?" asked the rabbit.  
  
"Yes we do. He's Darien Shield." said Michiru with bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Really? The jerk one?" said Usa giggling.  
  
"It's not funny!!!" yelled Haru.  
  
"Ohh I think it is." continued Usagi and added "Now if you may excuse me, I have to go to sleep as I'm going to school tomorrow. Ohh and both of you have a big day too tomorrow, haven't you?" said teasing the little bunny, running upstairs before they would kill her.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…………………………  
  
  
  
I hope you like it. And well don't forget to review and you known why , don't you ? Because I LIKE IT!!!!!! And it's cheering me.  
  
  
  
LUVVVV all of you  
  
Kiss Kiss moony 


	7. Who's the bad guy

Hello !!!! It's me again, sorry for the delay. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and of course don't forget to review thank you!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon unfortunately, everything here its pure fiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Who's the bad guy?  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday had arrived and despite the fact that Usagi had been in the group for only one week she regrettably never had a lot of time to spend with them. So when the four girls asked her if she wanted to spend the day and eventually do a sleep over at Rei's, they were all surprised to hear her say yes.  
  
To tell the truth, she accepted because Haruka and Michiru were celebrating their first meeting anniversary today and she didn't want to be a burden to them. Of course she was also anxious to see the places where they where spending their time. They were talking about them almost every day so now she was a little curious.  
  
  
  
"You'll see it's a cool place. And Andrew is so hot!!!" said an excited Minako.  
  
It was after school, and they were wandering about a place named Arcade.  
  
"Really?" said a doubtful rabbit who added "The last time you said that guy was horrible, do you remember?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I know sometimes I do a few mistakes but right now I am one hundred percent confident because we have been going there for almost two years so.... I know, you'll see!!"  
  
"Oh please can't you stop with you speech! You make me sick! We all know that you have a crush on him and that you, The Number One of Matchmaking, can't bring yourself to tell him! So please stop!!" said Rei.  
  
"You're not fair Rei!! Even if I like him I know that he doesn't. He sees me as a little sister" Said Mina sadly.  
  
"See what you did know!!" said Lita taking Mina in her arms before she would break on the street.  
  
  
  
This kind of scene was quite usual in the group. More clearly between Seiya and Rei. But the fact is it was always between someone and Rei. Although she was always excusing herself because she wasn't bad nor vicious nor something like that, it was her temperament. She would be coming near the person she would have hurt and only when no one could, she would apology .  
  
Of course with some people like Darien she would not even consider the idea of excusing herself but, Usagi didn't know it.  
  
In a way, Usagi had managed to understand the complexity of the Pyro's mind but she was always feeling a little cheerless towards her comportment.  
  
  
  
They had reached the Arcade rapidly but before entering in Rei considered the possibility of Darien's presence, and she was afraid of Usa's meeting him. Why? She didn't even know, but something deep inside her, something with so much influence was murmuring to her head and heart that it would be dangerous but also incredible like the tension in the air before the thunder. She was tempted to grab her friend, yes to grab her and turn around, away from the Arcade but more precisely away from him. Why did she feel so possessive about her? And why didn't she left eventually? Why?  
  
  
  
In the Arcade she was relieved to see that her enemy was nowhere to be seen. In the bar was only the same and perfect guy as always, Andrew. The Starlight would be disappointed when she told them. The three guys weren't going to the Arcade because of Darien; they didn't want to see him even if they liked the place too. So they had preferred to go in another place.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by giggles and a girl pulling another one to the bartender: Minako and Usagi.  
  
Mina was already near Andrew and she had taken Usagi with her, besides the rabbit seemed to enjoy every inch in the place, looking at everywhere, eyes filled with wonder like if it was a Palace.  
  
Andrew was busy cleaning some stuff, when he heard some chuckle behind him: he turned around and his eyes met two stunning angels. Out of cold for few second he finally recognised Mina.  
  
  
  
"Hi Minako! How are you today?" he said.  
  
Her friend, that he had now identified too, was the goddess that had fallen in is arms. How could he forget about her?  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. I would like to introduce you to our new friend: Usagi!!"  
  
"Hello" said shyly the rabbit "I think we have already met, haven't we?" she added looking at him.  
  
"Yes of course. I remember. I hope you didn't run into somebody else or I would be really disheartened if it was not me" He said joking.  
  
"No I didn't fall on anybody else but if it happens I will tell you, ok?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey!! Wait wait!! You know each other? How? When? And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well" began Usa "Before today I didn't know is name; I have met him the first day, when I was going to school. I was late so I was running and in the hurry I didn't see him and run into him" she finished, smiling one more time to Andrew.  
  
Who was really enjoying her beautiful smile.  
  
"Ahhh ok. Ohh but where is Darien?" Mina asked Andrew.  
  
"He will be here soon; he has had a little problem at the university."  
  
"Who is Darien, if I may ask?" said Usagi.  
  
"Darien is a friend of us" said Mina searching carefully her word.  
  
"It's more an acquaintance, someone that we want to forget but we can't, unfortunately" said a voice behind them, it was of course Rei. She had come near them to see what had taken them so long.  
  
And before anyone could say more for or against her statement, a deep voice from behind them said "You known I always think that you love me." Of course he had entered just at the moment Rei was pronouncing her sentence and before even looking to his best friend he had criticized her.  
  
"What the hell" cursed Rei who had instantly stood before Usagi, like to protect her from him.  
  
"Missed me? Well don't be so surprised darling you know that I am a busy man." He continued with a smirk.  
  
"One coffee I suppose" said Andrew "I think you need really one."  
  
"Yes, you're right, I'm little tired."  
  
Rei who was yet in shock was so angry that if she had been able to transform right here she would have killed him, sending him burning in the hell.  
  
  
  
Darien was very pleased with himself; he had shut the big mouth of the pretress easily and now was relaxing drinking his coffee when someone caught his eyes. It was her, near Minako. He almost spilled all his drink when he saw her. But before he could introduce himself Andrew did it  
  
"Darien, his is Usagi, Usagi this is Darien" he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said with a tiny voice.  
  
"No. It's my pleasure" he said taking delicately her hand and kissing it lightly.  
  
Her aroma was intoxicating him; it was a blending of Vanilla, honey and strawberry. Her fragrance was soft and tender and had like cast a spell on him.  
  
  
  
Usagi was also charmed. When she had heard the deep and warm voice she had understood that he was Darien Shield the same and unique person that she had saved and the one who was helping Haruka and Michiru in the university.  
  
When he had kissed her hand she was almost lost, his butterfly kiss had felt so perfect on her hand , so beautiful and warm, was making feel strange .  
  
But in the same time that remain her what she had have forgotten few days ago, what the little fact missing was and it was him. Yes now she remembered she had seen him in the park walking with them, so did that mean he was a sailor too? Perhaps he knew about their true identity? But thinking clearly she knew that he was the guy who helped them; the tuxedo karmen. But why? Where does that power come from?  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Darien not releasing her hand, seeing that she was deeply lost  in her thoughts.  
  
"Euh...Yes yes sorry. I was asking myself if you were Darien Shield." She said blushing furiously realizing that her hand was still in his.  
  
"Yes, I am. How do you know?" he asked astonished by her remark and letting her hand go. He immediately missed her warmth.  
  
"Well, I suppose that I just guessed. But actually I knew two persons who are talking about you a lot" she said teasing him a little.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Ohh… well you know Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru? There are good friends of mine." She said with a big big smile, knowing that he would be shocked.  
  
  
  
She surely hates me now. She probably thinks that I am a jerk or worse. What am I going to do?... Thought a troubled Darien.  
  
"Yes, yes I know them. They are new in the university right, I was obliged to help them and with all my duties I really have no time and of course no luck. I'm not saying that for them, its no their faults. I hope that now she knows why I'm not really friendly with them, and she will forgive me, please, please buy it.  
  
"Don't worry. I know the two of them really well, they can be very tough. I don't blame you." Usagi said I think he works too hard, and I'm almost sure of it  
  
  
  
"So you are new here right?" asked Darien but before she could reply something she was grabbed by Rei and Mina.  
  
"Sorry buddy! The little chat is finish!!" said Rei "We have to go." and added looking at Usa "you remember that we have to go to the mall before it's s closing".  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry" she said with a tiny grin. "Well, it was nice to meet you Darien, and don't be too cruel with my friends, ok?" she added teasing him again.  
  
"That will be hard." Said Rei.  
  
But Darien didn't pay attention to her and took one more time Usagi's hand before she left and kissed it.  
  
" I hope I will see you again Usagi-chan".  
  
She was reddening but manage to look into his beautiful blue eyes "Yes, me too" and smiling one last time to him she left the Arcade with the others.  
  
  
  
"Usagi, please swear me that you will not see him again?" Said Rei.  
  
She had seen how the two of them were talking to each other at the Arcade and she was not very glad about it. Of course she had never seen Darien so gentle and careful with someone, even with a girl, and it was why she was suspicious, she didn't want him to hurt Usa.  
  
"Why?" asked Usagi, she really didn't understand why Rei was so unpleasant with him, why she talked to him that way, and everything else. Why did they hate each other?  
  
"He's a bad guy! You'll become friend with him and he will hurt you. So please stay far away from him, okay?"  
  
"Did he hurt you? Is that why you can't stand him?" Asked the rabbit, worried by the outburst of her friend.  
  
"No, he didn't. I dare him to even try!! But please will you do that for me?"  
  
"But…I can't judge a person without knowing him."  
  
"She's right, you have no right to ask her that" said Amy who had listened to all the argument.  
  
"But I just try to protect her" said the Pyro, defending herself.  
  
"We know that, and Usagi too, right Usa?" said Lita.  
  
"Yes, don't be worried, I'm a big girl" and using the same strong voice of Rei she added "I dare him to even try to hurt me!"  
  
They all laughed deeply.  
  
"Okay, I lost the battle, but not war. So let's go home now" said Rei.  
  
  
  
In the dark was standing a beautiful man who had listened to all, and secretly smiled, sure that some day she would be his.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
That's all for the moment I try to write the more quickly I can but I have a major exam coming so I don't have a lot of time, so please excuse me... Don't forget to review and to tell me yours ideas.  
  
LUUUVV All of you  
  
Kiss Kiss Moony 


	8. True!

Hello!!! It's me again, I'm really, and truly sorry for the big big delay but I have problems with my computer and with myself (I'm a lazy person ), and now that I'm in university it's a little hard for me to write, but to be honest it's totally my fault.  
  
First of all I would like to thank all my reviewers for the support and the kind messages I have received: Athena and the others.. Thank you. (And for you information yes I have passed my exam ^_^).  
  
And secondly I wanted to ask someone about being my beta reader, because my last one, (my dear Pukka) don't have the time anymore and of course I understand that really well, but I'm so bad with the grammar that I don't think I can and will send the fics with that much mistakes, so if anyone is interested to help me, tell me by sending an e-mail, ok?  
  
And big hugs and thanks to Pukka who had the kindness to correct all my mistakes for this chapter (and there is a lot),  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon; blah blah blah unfortunately it's all Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
Here come the chapter 7  
  
True?!  
  
The fight was continuing, and the fever of the battle was little by little killing the valorous team of sailors. Even Darien was exhausted. They were looking for the mysterious girls and were lost: they didn't know where to start, where to find them. But the most amazing thing about all this mess was that they didn't even know against who they were fighting.  
  
They were once again seating in Rei's temple. "What are we going to do", asked an annoyed Yaten, it was the fifth time in two day that they were attacked by youmas, "Night, day, night, day, they attack non stop. We can't continue anymore: we're all exhausted!" "He's right, you know. We're going to die because of the lack of sleep" said Lita jokingly ,"take a cookie". "Is that me, or do you say the same thing every time?" asked Mina "Euuuhhh, well you know me, always love to cook, and eating is good for cheering up."  
  
"Let's talk seriously for once, ok?" said Rei, "we are going to recapitulate everything : one, youmas are back, I think that it's clear for everyone, right? Two, they are a lot: not one or two but five minimum every time, right again? Three, there seem to be other scouts, really powerful, but they don't come to help us, so...WHO ARE THEY!!!!!!!!! I'm.going., if it continues like this, to be ccrrrraaaazzzzyyyy!!!!!!!! And for the little end, who are against us?"  
  
"Ohhhhh calm down!!!" said Artemis "everything is going to be alright, we have to trust in each others, ok?" "You can said what you want Artemis, but they are some people here that I can't trust enough" said Darien. "What is that supposed to mean" asked Seiya in fury. "It means what you want it to."  
  
"Enough with that, can you two please put your argument in side. Now everyone goes to sleep, it's already late and we are all tired. Tomorrow everyone will continue his life, you know the routines ok? And I will try to find some news about the mysterious new scouts and there.."  
  
"And there nothing"  
  
In that moment everyone turns around, here in the black sky was floating, a man, a handsome man: he had a white uniform, shining silvery hair and beautiful purple eyes. This man was the typical enemy, beautiful and bad. His eyes showed hatred, and cruelty.  
  
"Hello, little scouts, how are you?" he said smirking "I hope you don't mind me inviting myself here, right? Now, you'll all be nice and tell me, where is Mama Serenity? Hein? If you're gentle, I'll maybe think about sparing you, isn't it nice? And people say I'm cruel...Now WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
They were all petrified; they could sense his power all around. This man was evil, and pure evil, in comparison with him Beryl seemed an angel. They were all afraid but surprisingly Darien took the hint quickly:  
  
"Who are you, and what are you talking about, we don't know any Serenity and even if we did do you really think that we, people who fight for the justice, would tell you where she is living, are you nuts?"  
  
Everyone, now, was gaping at him, such a bravery and strength. Don't misunderstood they were all gutsy but it was magnificent the way he had spoken to him, like the future king he would be. Of course they all knew about whom the evil one was speaking: Serenity the princess of all and everything, in this Galaxy, their princess. But unfortunately they were also looking for her (too bad for him, Hein?...)  
  
"Don't' play with me, miserable humans; I know all of you.." He said teasingly, gazing at each of them. "This is Mister Darien Shield, and the three here are the Starlight, or must I say: Seiya, Yaten and Taiki Kou, and what we have here.oh yes the inner scouts: Minako or Venus, Rei the fire one, from Mars, Amy for Mercury, and Lita for Jupiter. So you see I'm very well informed, am I not? Now where is my princess? I know that you know her, so I'll ask once more before I kill all of you: WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
"First at all, you scumbag, we don't know you, and secondly we don't know her too, so stop playing your bad role, because if you want to impress us you've missed. We are not afraid, you want to fight so come on, let's fight!!!!!!" Said Lita with all the fury she had in herself. "Yes" added Minako "let's fight!!!"  
  
And they all stood suddenly; ready to fight, as if they were healthy and not tired, ready to be the scouts that they were, to be the glorious warriors.  
  
Near them, in a tree, stood a quiet little rabbit, with a black cat, both impressed by their bravery and the force that came from them.  
  
"Ohh Luna, you see, I was right: being a sailor is not only the physical strength but also power of the soul, and of the heart. I have to go to help them, you know that, right?" "Of course, I know, please be careful, ok? Diamond doesn't know about you being the princess" "Yes, I realize, but isn't it ironical when you think that he knows that Usagi is the princess but he doesn't know she also a fighter, that she is also me?" "Just be careful, please" said in a tiny voice the cat. "Come with me. I know that you want to officially meet them and him. And I also need your help to protect them with your power, so?" "Of course I come with you, you're my princess, my duty, and first of all you're my friend, right? So like Jupiter says! Let's fight!!"  
  
The battle of course had already began, the scouts were encircled by youmas, and every time they killed one, a new reappeared from somewhere, it's was as if hell itself had opened... And abruptly, a gigantic youma emerged in front of them, ready to kill the whole team.  
  
"Well it was a pleasure to meet you all, but I have to go now. See you in hell. Ohhh and I almost forgot: my name is Diamond and I'm the prince of hell" his laughing was booming over the sky and swiftly like he had materialized, he vanished, letting the scouts with their faith.  
  
In another town Sailor Neptune and Uranus were fighting against an army of youmas. They had come here to kill no other than their true enemy. The one, the only one that had fought against them in America, the only one who was still alive. But unluckily he seemed no near to see, once again he had avoided them or just once again played with them.  
  
He was so powerful that they had to find the other sailors but what a disappointment to see that they were only kid who didn't know how to fight yet. Yes, ok they were older than them, but Usagi was the same age and was great and very good to battle , even if she didn't really was destined to it, she succeded, thought Haruka desperately.  
  
"Shit!!" Said Uranus, "How many of them are here?" "Don't know! Fight! Don't think !!" Was the response of Neptune.  
  
She was also thinking about their problem, their huge problem. Every time she was thinking about it she would come to the same conclusion: they had to tell them, they needed them, even if they were not strong, they would teach them. What a mess!!!  
  
Unexpectedly, a beep camed from their bracelet, and a voice began to speak: "Where are you?" it was Luna, "We are going to help the others scouts, they are in danger, Diamond was here, come now, hurry up, we're in the temple!!" she finished quickly, leaving the two scouts in worry.  
  
  
  
That's all for the moment, I will try to post chapter 8 at last in February, meanwhile, I hope you're enjoying yourself, and if something, in your opinion doesn't really fits well tell me, I'm listening to you !!!  
  
And I also would like to know if you think that maybe I should put, well, euuhh, little love scene for the story?  
  
Well see you soon everyone LUVVVV Allll of you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiss kiss Moony  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
